


Sauron's Hope

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sauron finds a small hope





	

**Author's Note:**

> Type: 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October Challenge: Sauron

Sauron screamed in fury as the Ring melted into the lava from which it had been made. Then he screamed in pain as his physical being began to dissolve. He felt himself shrinking, felt the power leave him, felt the Ring disappear. 

He watched powerlessly as his fortress was razed and all he built died or fled. He was little more than a dark cloud by the end of the day. 

But he still existed. 

In existence he found hope. His Master would come again. He would be restored and darkness would fall on all these piteous creatures once more.


End file.
